


Danvid Fanart

by cultep



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Erotic but no nudity or genitals, Eroticism of impending death, Fanart, Heavy focus on tongues and mouths, Implied poisoning, M/M, Take a fucking sip Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultep/pseuds/cultep
Summary: Two drawings of David eating bad things.





	Danvid Fanart

 

 


End file.
